The wrong way
by loving'it4321
Summary: suzuno and nagumo (and hiroto, midorikawa and saginuma) are going to a new school, but that school is not a good one. and suzuno and nagumo started to change bit by bit, can hiroto, midorikawa and saginuma get their old friends back, or will they slowly kill themselve... burnxfem!gazelle
1. Chapter 1 A new school

**Nagumo and (fem!) Suzuno (and Hiroto, Midorikawa and Saginuma will also be in this story :P) when the five of them graduate they are going to a school that has a really bad reputation, because sun garden didn't have much money and couldn't pay an expensive school. Suzuno and Nagumo are still struggling with their past, after aliea academy the five of them became friends again but Suzuno and Nagumo are changing by their new school, they are doing the wrong things, they started to smoke and drink they going out and have no limits anymore...**

**Would Hiroto, Midorikawa and Saginuma be able to help their friends out of this...**

_**Warning!: **_

_**contains**____**coarse**____**language**____**and**____**things**____**which I say**__**, **__**never do**__**! **__**ohw**____**and**____**sexual**____**parts!**_

**Hope you enjoy!:)**

'our first day, I'm soooo curious!' Suzuno said very excited.

'me to, I only think that this will be a hard year, I mean it's not really a good school.' Hiroto said

'yeah, but at least we have a school!' Midorikawa replied.

'but Hiroto is right, what if we won't fit in it.' Saginuma said worried.

'guys, don't be soooo dramatic, it's just school, I mean we're not gonna die!' Nagumo staid a little bit annoyed.

'yeah, but the others are going to better schools, and we have to go to this one!'

'it was our idea to sacrifice our self so stop complaining!' Nagumo really started to piss of.

So Saginuma was wise and shut his mouth.

'you guys are annoying! I really feel like!' Suzuno said with a big smile.

'okay! Stop talking about school, I mean... IT'S SCHOOL!' Nagumo screamed angrily

Everybody said 'pfsh' and entered the school...

...

'let's check in which class we are!' Midorikawa said while he walked to board in the hallway.

'I'm in class 1B!' he said and turned around 'with Hiroto and Saginuma.'

'in what class are we!?' Suzuno asked curious. Midorikawa turned around again and looked at the board and surged for their names. He turned around again and said: 'you are both in class 1F!' he said.

'vieuw!' Suzuno said with relief. 'what vieuw?' Hiroto asked. 'well, I'm glad I'm not alone in a class, I'm really terrified to go on my own, now I at least got Nagumo next to me..' and she smiled.

'aahw, ,little bit shy suzu!' Nagumo said to her on a childish way and wrapped an arm around her.

Suzuno could only do this -_- and slapped him hard on the back of his head.

'auw! That hurts!'

'was your own fault!'

And the rest nodded yes.

The bell rang and they all went to their class.

...

When Suzuno and Nagumo entered their class, they shocked from all the people in it. o_0

It looked like their whole class were gangster, boys with sagging pants, and they smoked in the classroom(WTF), girls with tight black leggings and bright red lipstick. compared with them, Nagumo Suzuno looked like the most normal people ever...

'wtf is this, are you sure were in a school and not a police office?' Nagumo whispered to Suzuno. 'I'm... not... sure...' she whispered back, still with the same expression on her face.

They walked to the tables and of course sit next to each other. After a while the teacher was still not there, they were waiting for a half hour now and Nagumo started to get bored. He wanted to talk with Suzuno but before he could say anything a guy walked over to Suzuno. Suzuno did not saw him coming, and she was frightened to death when he leaned over her from behind and looked straight into her shirt, so he looked at her breasts. Suzuno started to blush heavily and pulled her shirt on, so he couldn't look at her breast anymore.

(since aliea academy has stopped, she actually began with her puberty, so she got breast now.)

Nagumo's jaw dropped. _He actually looked in her shirt, oh he is so death, I don't even try to do that _he thought.

Suzuno jumped up, and screamed: 'WHAT THE HELL!' but when she turned around she was quite. She was startled because of the boy, he looked like a real criminal and it didn't look like he was regretting what he did.

Everybody looked at them, because you could her Suzuno's scream outside. 'stay still!' he said in a unfriendly tune. Suzuno was scared to death and didn't dare to move, she was totally frozen.

He laid his hands on her hips and he moved above to her breasts he was actually holding them right now.

Nagumo watched but he could feel the anger become more and more, he liked Suzuno ever since he met her, and he could not believe Suzuno liked this. He looked up to her but shocked when he saw her face. She looked very scared and he couldn't take it anymore and he screamed: 'WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! YOU CAN'T JUST TOUCH HER LIKE THAT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE PREMISSION!' everybody shocked.

He probably was their leader and I think that you don't want to fight with him but Nagumo didn't care, he was touching Suzuno and she didn't liked it, so he was going too far!

'HAHAHA!' everybody laughed and to guy said: 'oh I'm sorry is she you girlfriend, so you don't like it when I'm touching her... then you won't like this at all...' he stopped talking and pushed Suzuno to the ground. He lay down on Suzuno and started to touch her everywhere. 'no stop!' Suzuno said with tears in her eyes,

Nagumo couldn't hold himself anymore, he pulled the boy off Suzuno with force, and hit him extremely hard in the face. The boy felt down on the ground, and Nagumo kneeled down and helped Suzuno up.

'are you alright?' he asked

'I'm fine, thank you for helping!'

'no problem, I didn't like what I saw.'

Suzuno started to blush and she wiped her tears of her face. But then the boy stood up and he was very angry. He smashed Nagumo in the face and Nagumo felt on the ground and held his head, he felt dizzy and he had extremely much pain on his jaw. The boy wanted to hit him again but Suzuno grabbed his arm and turned him around, and she kicked him as hard as she could right in his balls.

The boy collapsed in pain. Suzuno ran to Nagumo. She grabbed his cheek and said: 'look in my eyes!' he did what she say but Suzuno shocked. 'shit! He hit you very hard, I can see it in your eyes.' She said but Nagumo didn't answer he tried to free himself from Suzuno's grip because he felt that he was blushing, and he tried to hide his face. Suzuno let go of him but she grabbed his face again and looked at his jaw. 'it's already getting blue!' she said really worried. 'come on, hold my shoulder, I'm taking you to a nurse.' She grabbed his arm and stood up, she tried to walk with him to a nurse but a few boys blocked her way.

The boy stood up and now stood in front of them.

'you know, that really hurts! ' he said. 'but... I like you guys!'

Everybody's jaw dropped.

'what? They have the guts to mistreat me like that, we can use them in our group!'

Suzuno didn't answer him, she could fell that Nagumo collapsed and tried to support him, she passed slowly the guy in front of her, and hoped he would let her pass, and he did. She started to walk faster when she almost reached the door.

When they leaved the classroom they walked a little further but Nagumo was getting really heavy and she gently slip to the ground.

'Nagumo? Are you alright?'

'yeah... I'm fine...'

'you're not! Don't lie to me!'

'Suzuno! I'm fi...'

He suddenly stopped talking because Suzuno hugged him. And he started to hug her bag, she was the only one who every cared about him in the first place, and he almost started t cry when he thought of his past, but he looked at Suzuno and started to smile again, she was the light in his life and he would do anything to protect her.

Even if he has to pay with his life, because...

_**HE LOVER HER!**_

**Well that's it, yeah this chapter is actually a introduction in the next chapter, the story will actually start :P**

**I hope you liked it, and if you did and if you can't wait until the next chapter, then please review!:P**

**See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The first wrong step

**I ****first want to thanks Ala2-kordy and Layan kordy-chan, thank you for reviewing, you guys always review and that really gives me inspiration to write and of course also thanks for the rest who review my other storys so this one is for you guys****!:**

**THANK YOU ALL!:D **

**Okay so Nagumo got hit and Suzuno is kind of assaulted...**

**The chapter start with them still hugging!3 hihi**

**I hope you guys will enjoy!:D**

Nagumo never wanted to let her go, her body felt cold but Nagumo's body only warmed up from hers. Suzuno didn't want to let go of him to, he saved her and of course because of her HUGE crush on him. :P Nagumo pressed her even more firmly and Suzuno slowly slid her finger over his back.

Suzuno sat on his lap with both legs on one side of his hips, Nagumo was sitting a feet away from the wall.

But Nagumo became dizzy again and he loosed grip on Suzuno. Who felt it, she thought that he wanted to let her go so she stopped holding him and he fell with his head against the wall and then lay sprawled on ground, with Suzuno still on his lap. It really looked wrong, but they still had clothes on, that maked it less awkward... She sat on the wrong place now, and Nagumo really tried the best he could not to get an erection because not only he would feel that, but... Suzuno to...

Suzuno was completely innocent and she made it even worse for him when she started to lean forward and looked right in his eyes.

Nagumo was having a really hard time there, and Suzuno kind of noticed it.

She started to giggle a little, and decided to make it even worse... she started to hug him again en now she lay on him en she pressed her boobs close to his chest and Nagumo really couldn't hold himself anymore...

His head was COMPLETLELY red!

'u-u-uhm, can we get up...' he asked because he hoped she didn't felt it yet, but... she did.

'why?' she asked to tease him a little.

'uhm... well. Because of the... you know... in my pants -_-'

Suzuno started to giggle again, but she also blushed a little.

'you don't have to feel ashamed, I see it as a compliment.' And she winked at him.

This was one think he liked about her, most girls will joke about it, or will get mad, but Suzuno was still herself and that's the reason why he liked her.

Her started to relax, and hug her again.

...

'he! What are you guys doing haha!'

Suzuno and Nagumo immediately let go of each other because they recognized the voice.

'ahw what adorable!'

'why did you let go of each other, you're so sweet like this.'

Suzuno and Nagumo looked at each other and their heads were completely red. But... they both smiled shyly at each other.

Hiroto and Midorikawa looked at each other, they didn't even had to talk they already know what they were thinking.

'' finally!''

But that lasted short when they saw the huge bruise on Nagumo's face, and the three of them ran to the two on the ground.

They didn't even say anything they all just stared

Saginuma o_0

Midorikawa 0o0

And Hiroto -.-' and he said: what did you do now?!' with a little annoying tune in his voice.

'I... I was only protecting Suzuno!, so I didn't do anything wrong.' Nagumo answered angry.

Now all three were shocked and looked at Suzuno, who looked down at her feet's..

'what happened?' Saginuma asked worried to Suzuno. She didn't answered him, so Nagumo decided to tell the story.

'well... first, we have a class full of criminals and gangsters. -_- second: the leader was touching Suzuno on places, she didn't like, I saw she didn't liked it so I slapped him in the face. But... he slapped back en then Suzuno kicked him in his balls and then we leaved :D' he said almost unbelievable and they didn't believed him...

'is that true Suzuno?' Hiroto asked politely because it looked like Suzuno was about to start with crying..

'that story is true!'

They heard from behind, and they all turned around.

'if you talk about the devil...' Nagumo said.

Saginuma and Midorikawa where totally shocked about it, was that the guy who touched Suzuno and slapped Nagumo, they could understand why he had that huge bruise on his jaw now. That guy was muscular...

'so, if the story is true, then you touched Suzuno!' Hiroto said on a aggressive tune

'yep I did, but I think she liked it deep inside..'

'aaaah! She didn't everybody could see that!' Nagumo screamed while he was stopped by Saginuma and Midorikawa because he went in the attack again.

But Suzuno didn't leave it by that to, she was still looking down but she decided to take action, because he would use her again if she didn't.

So she looked up and walked to the guy, and said: 'so your balls are alright... you know I'm a soccer player and I would love to kick you again! But if you admit that I didn't like it, I will leave you alone...' she said angry and if looks could kill, than the boy was already death by now. Glad for him that that couldn't.

'you're a spicy one, I like it, but I'm not afraid, little princess!'

_Oh now he's death_ Suzuno thought, and not only she thought it but the rest to.

She took a few steps back en crossed her arms, she closed her eyes and the background was changing. She opened her eyes and looked with a death glare at the boy, then she took three big steps, what looked like she was ice skating, and then she jumped on and turned round and put her foot in his belly. Then she screamed: 'NOTHERN IMPACT!' and she send the boy flying.

'okay! Now run!'she said to the rest.

The others didn't even hesitated and started to run.

...

Then they reached the cafeteria, there were a few adults, so they thought that they would be safe there. When they stopped all four looked at Suzuno...

0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0

Suzuno felt embarrassed by all the eyes, and looked the other way.

'what?!' she asked

'YOU KICKED HIM ALMOST OUT OF THE BUIDING!' Nagumo screamed 'THAT'S FOCKING AWESOME!'

Suzuno started to blush a little.

'well, I hope he will not be mad. He looked pretty dangerous!' Hiroto said.

'yeah and what will he do, Suzuno can just kick him again :P!' Saginuma replied.

'I mean!... he doesn't look stupid, what if he will put something in your drink our if he threatened you. '

'yeah, maybe your right Hiroto! He look like he would do something like that.' Midorikawa said worried.

'than I'm still their!' Nagumo said. 'I won't let him hurt Suzuno.'

'yeah but you were the one on the ground...' Saginuma joked.

'HAHAHAH!' everyone laughed except Nagumo who looked very angry and Suzuno.

'SHUT IT! I STILL PROTECTED HER, IF I DIDN'T TOOK ACTION HE WAS GONNA FUCK HER RIGHT THEN!'

They stopped laughing and got reminded of the fear Suzuno would had on that moment, but Suzuno ignored it and walked to Nagumo.

She lay her hand on his shoulder and said: 'I know, I'm really glad you helped me, thank you!'

Nagumo didn't reply but started to blush.

Then the one and only boy came walk in, with some of his friends.

'don't worry, I'm not here to fight!' he said when he saw Nagumo's face become angry red.

'what do you want!?' Suzuno said coldly

' I only want, the two of you joining our group...'

But no one reacted, they didn't want to join their group.

'If you're interested then come outside in the break, we are going to get some cigarettes now...' and they walked away.

...

'maybe we should ask him, if he will leave us alone?' Suzuno said

'like he would listen!' Saginuma said.

'hmmm we could give it a try...' Nagumo said

'I don't think it's a good plan..' Hiroto said

They argued about a hour and then they decided to go, Hiroto, Midorikawa and Saginuma didn't agree, but it was their choice. So after that they went back to the class, with still no teacher -.-' and they were with two other kids in the classroom, because all the others left for their cigarettes...

After two hours the bell rang and it was break time...

They walked outside, to the table were the group sat...

Suzuno didn't even said something or three girls walked her way.

'I really like your hair!' one said

'your such a beautiful girl!' the other said

'and look at your figure, how do you get it so good!' the last one said.

And with that they dragged her to the bench and put her down.

Nagumo walked up to her, but the boy stood in his way...

'I'm Ivan by the way.. your Nagumo right, and that's Suzuno..'

'yeah..'

'well take a seat...'

Nagumo sat down next to Suzuno.

'hey? Do you guys smoke?' one of the girls asked

'no!' they both replied.

'hmm you should, try one, everybody smokes here, If you don't your just weird.'

'no thanks' they both said again.

'he you don't really have to smoke, but you can once try it.' And she handed two cigarettes.

Nagumo and Suzuno grabbed the cigarettes but before they took a gulp, they looked at each other, wondering if they were doing the right thing...

And then they smoked their first cigarette and that's...

_WHERE THE TROUBLE BEGON!_

**I hope you guys liked it, I know it's a bit messy, but I didn't had enough time to write it.**

**But if you like it please review !:D**

**SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3 The threat

**helloooo! **

**I decided to begin with the smoking part again, but I gonna change it a bit, so I start from a point in the other chapter and then write it again...**

**Hope you like it**

'hey? Do you guys smoke?' one of the girls asked

'no!' they both replied.

'hmm you should, try one, everybody smokes here, If you don't your just weird.'

'no thanks' they both said again.

'he you don't really have to smoke, but you can once try it.' And she handed two cigarettes.

Suzuno and Nagumo looked at each other, and Suzuno nodded her head no and Nagumo agreed with her.

'we're sorry, but we are not going to smoke.' He said to the girl.

'what you want, I'm Aleesha btw nice to meet you!' the girl said, she had black hair that was pinned, and a pair of shorts that reached below her tits and she had a plopped red shirt top, so you could see her bra, she had bright red lipstick on and she had green eyes.

'I'm Brittney' one of the other girl said. she had porn blond hair and a tight black dress on, you could almost see her ass. she had high heels that were pink and she had blue eyes and had bright pink lipstick.

'and I'm Cecelia.' The last girl said. she had red hair with big curls in it, she had two large silver rings in her ears with some other piercings there. she had a tight jeans and a black top where you could still see her navel, she also had bright red lipstick on and she had brown eyes.

'you're Nagumo and Suzuno right?' Aleesha said.

'yeah that's right!' Suzuno answered .

Ivan walked up to Nagumo and asked: 'yo Nagumo! Come here I want to talk to you for a sec, in private..'

Nagumo looked at Suzuno who looked worried. 'I will be alright, just make sure nothing happens to you!' he whispered to her. And she nodded yes.

Nagumo stood up and walked away with Ivan. They walked to a tree and standing behind it so no one could see them.

Ivan grabbed a knife from his pockets and pointed it at Nagumo. Nagumo was getting a little nervous now.

'I will tell something about myself what I think you should know!...' he said. 'well, with this knife, I killed uhm.. 8 people I think. Most girls, but also some guys. I first use the girls and then make them regret believing in me, haha I fock them and if they don't like it I kill them. Most of them are scared to death... hahaha.'

Nagumo shocked, he knew that he was dangerous but that he actually killed people, he could never guess.

_I have to get Suzuno away from this group and especially from him _he thought.

'I got a new victim! Do you want to know who it is?' he said with a mean smirk on his head

Nagumo didn't answer but he felt something tickling in his stomach but it didn't felt good.

'well... I think Suzuno would be the perfect victim!'

'NO! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!' Nagumo screamed, 'SHE IS TO SWEER FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, SO YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!'

'exactly, that's why I want her, but...'

Nagumo looked at Ivan his eyes were full of hate and he was wondering what he had to say.

'but if you do what I say, I will leave her alone.'

Nagumo was thinking:

_If this is the only way to save her, I'm mean I'm no match against him and if he have me down he will go to Suzuno, I can't risk her life, I guess I have no choice. _

'okay, but then you have to promise you will not hurt her!'

'okay, as long as you do what I say I will not hurt her, but.. if you disagree on something I swear I will fock her and then kill her with this knife!' and he let the knife circling on his finger.

'I do what you say, but you just leave her alone!'

'okay, than here!' and he pushed two cigarettes in Nagumo's hands.

'I'm not going to let two weaklings in my group, so from now on you AND Suzuno smoke, I don't know how to persuade her, but you have no choice..' he said 'ohw, and nobody have to know this, so you shut your mouth or you know what will happen! Haha' and he walked away.

Nagumo looked at the two cigarettes.

_We should have listen to, Hiroto he warned us that this would happen._ Nagumo thought and after that he walked over to Suzuno and the others, thinking of a way to persuade her.

_**In the meanwhile with Suzuno**__. _

'he do you know?' Brittney said to Suzuno.

'no?'

'if we give you a make-over, you can get every boy you want hihi.'

Uhm... I don't think so.' Suzuno said shyly.

'why not, you're a beautiful girl!' Cecelia said.

'because...' Suzuno looked down. 'I never had a boyfriend.'

All three girls looked at each other

(they weren't bad girls, they were just pushed to do thing because of Ivan.)

'now, than it's time for a change!' Aleesha said.

The three girls picked up Suzuno and dragged her along inside. They walked to the bathroom and Cecelia grabbed a huge back under one of the sinks. 'this is where we keep our extra clothes.' She said an picked out a few sets. She handed it to Suzuno.

'you can choose what you like!' Brittany said to her.

Suzuno looked at the clothes. She grabbed a tight black legging with a red band that she put over her bra, and over that she put on a transparent shirt so you could see everything. That was the most normal clothes they had. And she put on some sneakers. After that they began with the make-up, they put on bright red lipstick and dark black mascara.

'wow!' all the girls said. 'I think we have to much competition now.' Aleesha said.

'hihi thanks.' Suzuno said and she walked to the mirror, but when she saw herself she froze, she never have saw herself on this way, but she... liked it.

'omg! I never saw myself like this!' she said and hugged the three girls. 'thank you! I really like it!'

'didn't we say, you're a beautiful girl, it's time to show the guys.' Aleesha said and she winked at Suzuno, who smiled back.

They walked back to the place where Nagumo was nervous waiting for Suzuno, because he didn't know where she was.

Nagumo heard the girls coming and looked up, but when he saw Suzuno he looked shocked and not only he everyone else to they all just stared.

0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0

Nagumo ran up to Suzuno.

'wow! What happened?'

'uhm... they gave me a make-over... d-d-do you like it?:$'

'HELL YEAH! You're beautiful! It's not that you wasn't before, but you can see it now!'

'thanks!' and Suzuno started to blush

Ivan also walked over to them and said: 'so now you're hot, those baggy close didn't fit you, this does... here!' and he threw an black leather jacket to Nagumo.

Nagumo put it on and after that Ivan handed him a lighter and ordered him to smoke the cigarette.

Nagumo handed one of the cigarettes to Suzuno, but she looked confused at him. She walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. 'you want to smoke, but... why... I thought we wouldn't do that!'

'I know but try one can't hurt us!'

'hmm I don't know'

'it's just one, come on, than we will with this group!'

Nagumo so didn't mean his word, an regretted everything he said, but he hoped Suzuno didn't refuse it was for her own sake.

'okay, if you do it I'm doing it to.' And she accepted the cigarette.

...

'okay, how do I put this on?!' they both said

The rest only could do this -_-!

'give me! I will put them on for you.' Cecelia said

She grabbed the cigarette from Nagumo and placed it on her lips, she put on the lighter and hold it against the cigarette in the meanwhile she breath in the smoke and then the cigarette was on and she gave it back to Nagumo. She did exactly the same with Suzuno.

'okay now you suck on the cigarette and then you have to breath deep.' Brittany said.

They did what they say but the only reaction was:

UCH.. UCH.. UCH!' they weren't use to it so they had to cough at every breath. The rest just had to laugh.

But after some drafts they were getting use to it.

And they started to like it...

...

Then Hiroto, Midorikawa and Saginuma walked out the school, they were looking for they're friends.

But when they saw them they were shocked.

'they are smoking!' Midorikawa said

But Hiroto and Saginuma weren't watching at that.

'look at Suzuno!' said Saginuma

Midorikawa looked at Suzuno and shocked to.

They all just stared: 0_0 0_0 0_0

'she is... HOT!' Hiroto said but he didn't believe his own words..

They snapped out there shock and looked at their friends.

They didn't believe their eyes, 'they should be asking for them to leave them alone, NOT SMOKING WITH THEM!' Midorikawa said.

'what now?' Saginuma asked

'I... don't know!' Hiroto replied.

...

**Okay that was it, I hope you liked it!:D**

**SEE YA!**


	4. Finally

**Here is a new chapter, I'm so sorry if you waited for this so long, but I was so lacking inspiration for this story, and I guess that the sun in Italy gave me some inspiration hehe:3**

**Well I hope you like it, and enjoy reading...**

**WARNING: this chapter is a little heavier then the last ones, it contains some sexual parts, not sex, and I won't describe it in the details, but I thought I better could warn you, just to be sure hehe:3 I think it's not really bad..**

* * *

And it continued for days, while days became weeks, and weeks became months... to be exactly it was four month since they've been hanging out with that group, and they changed a lot.. even though they didn't really liked it in the start, they became actually good friends, well Nagumo still didn't trusted Ivan... but they are fulltime smokers now.. and they drink... one thing they never do, and that is bullying..

They were walking with the six of them, Ivan, Nagumo, Suzuno, Cecelia, Brittany and Aleesha... just a walk, everyone had a cigarette in their hand, as if it's the normal thing on earth.. well for them it was.

"He Suzuno!? How are you and the guys doing, someone on the eye yet!?" Aleesha asked Suzuno who looked down, she tried to avoid their eyes and hide her face, she was blushing deep red..

"N-No not yet.." she managed to say, without much stutter..

"Well, you can have all the guys you want! Why don't you just choose someone..?" Brittney asked, she know Suzuno was good looking, she was not as them, different, more like a natural beauty, not someone you see in a club, but more someone who just stands out... even without any makeup.. lots of boys already confessed to her, but she all turned them down, well we know why, but everyone was wondering who her real love was, and Nagumo was just hoping that one day she would confess to him, while Suzuno hoped exact the same... she just didn't dare...

"Let her leave, if she don't want to date, then it's her choice, right Suzuno!" Ivan said as he hit an arm around her... and as expected the hand didn't stay on his place, but slowly moved down... toward her ass...

Suzuno noticed it.. and she saw a flyer of a new club, and thought it was her safe..

"Look guys! There is a new club open!" she said while she managed to get out of Ivan's grip and run to the flyer..

Nagumo followed her... "It looks nice, why don't we try it out! It's tomorrow.." he said..

"Yeah, I'm in for a party!" Cecelia said..

"Okay let's do it! Brittany we drink in at your place.." Ivan ordered..

"O-Okay." she answered...

They walked further and they walked through the way to Sun Garden, to guide the two of them home...

"Well see you guys tomorrow!" Cecelia said..

"Till tomorrow!" Suzuno said as she gave all the girls a hug..

"Bye." Nagumo said, and the two of them went inside.. "Let's go to my room." Nagumo suggested and Suzuno nodded yes..

"Here!" he said as he handed a cigarette to Suzuno, because they bought a package together.. one has twenty two in it.. they smoked it in four days, and then they had to buy a new one..

"Are you sure you want to smoke in your room?" Suzuno asked.. "What if Hitomiko smells it.." she added..

"I just open the window, then we hang out it.." and he smiled at her.. she grabbed two stairs and put them next to the window, while she had the cigarette hanging on her lip.. they went to sit on them and put on their cigarettes.. they were very close to each other and both had to blush.. Suzuno was wearing a mini skirt, and it were only a few inches, or Nagumo could look under her skirt.. they ticked off their cigarettes and let the ash fall out the window..

"Hey Suzuno, let's try something!"

"Like what?"

"I blow smoke in your mouth and you blow it out again, that would be a fun way to share a cigarette.." he said..

"okay!" Suzuno replied and leaned forward.. Nagumo took a suck from his cigarette and also leaned forward, he breathe in, and then he blow it in Suzuno's mouth.. she also breathe in but nothing came out.. "Shame... maybe you should try it closer, because a lot of smoke get's lost now.." Suzuno said, while her blush became redder..

"O-Okay.." Nagumo said while he suck another time... he breath in and then leaned forward, but he didn't dare any further.. because his lips was only one inch away from hers..

"Closer, it still won't work like this.." Suzuno said.. and Nagumo leaned forward and touched her lips, they both opened it still with their mouth's locked, and Nagumo blowed the smoke in her mouth, while she depart from his lips she breathe in.. and then the smoke came out of her mouth..

"See, I said it would work!" she smiled..

"Y-Yeah.."Nagumo's head was as red as his hair.. then there came an awkward silence, both wanted more, they wanted to kiss, but didn't dare.. but those soft lips were making them crazy, both looked at each other, with their eyes full desire, and then... they both crashed their lips to each others, and kissed like crazy, all the desire they had, was in this kiss, it was a fire one.. Nagumo grabbed her head impatient and pressed her down on the bed.. when he lay on top of her he put his tongue in her mouth.. and Suzuno caressed his tongue with hers.. then Nagumo went on to her neck, what made Suzuno moan a little of pleasure..

Suzuno's mini skirt was on her belly by now.. and Nagumo pressed his private stuff against hers, what made him moan.. Suzuno was setting her nails in his back and leaved her mark right there.. she never had so much pleasure before, Nagumo was giving her a good time, while Nagumo enjoyed it to, finally... he kissed her and she wanted it to, something he dreamed of for so long.. Nagumo's hands went in Suzuno's shirt and he caressed her back.. then he kissed her again, with their tongues in each other's mouth..

Suzuno lay her hands above her head, so Nagumo could do what he what, she totally surrendered .. his hands went from her hips, up to her arms, and he followed her arms until he reached her hands, and he locked his with hers.. his legs were now, one on both sides of Suzuno, and then his hands went though Suzuno's arms down again, this time his hands stopped at her breast and he squeezed them softly, after that he went to unbutton her shirt, en when he had all buttons done and got Suzuno's shirt he throwed it away.. then he went to kiss her neck again.. and Suzuno's hands went to his neck and shoulders.. and massaged his neck a little.. what caused a smile on Nagumo's face.. then his kisses went down from her neck till her breast, from her breast till her belly still a little further down, and he slowly removed her skirt... then turned Suzuno around.. "My turn.." she seductively said... what caused a blush on Nagumo's face... she was now sitting in her underwear on top of Nagumo... she bent forwards and her hands were next to Nagumo's face, she leaned closer and gave him a small kiss.. she now deepened the kiss, and slid her tongue inside, while she lay her hands on his chest, and went up and down, after a while she was down again and this time she grabbed his shirt and put it out.. now her hands slipped over his bare chest, he had a six-pack, not an extreme one, but exactly good. "Wow, that feels good!" she said between her kiss and she could feel Nagumo smiling, and he deepened the kiss even more while his hands grabbed her head. And with his thumps he caressed her cheeks... and that went on for a while... then Suzuno went to his neck, and down she gave him kisses on his perfect six pack, what made her even blush, and Nagumo had to moan, because of her extreme soft lips pressing on his belly, and sometimes her tongue slipped over his skin... she was by his navel, and her hands went from his chest towards his hips down to his pants, and she shoved his pants slowly down, when she was done with his pants she lay her hands on his ankle and went slowly up towards his private spot, and when she touched it he had to moan, she wanted to go further but then..

'BAMM!' the door smashed open, and Hiroto, Midorikawa, Saginuma and Hitomiko came storm in...

"I SAID THEY WERE SMOKI~..." Saginuma screamed but stopped when he saw the two on bed...

"..."

Suzuno and Nagumo looked at each other then back at the people in the door and then back at each other again... and then: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH GO AWAY!" the screamed in unison.. and grabbed the blanket and covered themselves...

"Well.. I think we should go.."Hiroto said while he and Midorikawa hurried out the door...

"But...but..-b-but I swear that they are smoking.." Saginuma said to Hitomiko..

"Well they are not now.. so let's give them some privacy.." and she pushed Saginuma the door out...

"here!" she said while she throwed a little package to Suzuno and Nagumo when everyone was gone... Nagumo catched it and looked at the little package in his hands...

"You guys have to do it safe.." she winked and walked out the door...

(0.0)

"Did she just gave us condoms..." Suzuno asked...

"Yes... yes she did..." Nagumo replied...

"Okaaaaayyy... weird...but let's go to bed, it's already late..." Suzuno said..

"O-Ohw, okay.."Nagumo said disappointing, well he wasn't planning on going further, but he didn't want to leave yet.. "Goodnight!" he said and walked away...

"W-W-Where you're going?" Suzuno asked.. Nagumo turned around.. "To bed.." he answered

"Nagumo we're in your room.." Suzuno giggled...

"(0.0)"

"HAHAHA did you forgot?!"

"Kinda!" he smiled.. "In that case.." he said as he jumped on the bed were Suzuno was still sitting and he wrapped his arms around her hips while he sat behind her and lay his head on her shoulder...

"Will you sleep here?" he whispered..

"I was waiting for you to ask." She said as she turned around and gave him a sweet kiss.. they lay down kissing, and Nagumo put the blanket over them and they hide under it.. Nagumo pressed her closer to him, and Suzuno lay her head on his still bare chest.. because they were still in underwear... and after a while she fell asleep..

"Suzuno, do you already sleep?" Nagumo whispered as soft as he could.. but Suzuno didn't react, he closed his eyes and listen to her heartbeat, it was beating pretty fast.. and her heartbeat matched his.. he opened his eyes again and caressed her head softly and gently "I love you." He whispered, and then he closed his eyes with a smile, and the beats of their hearts send him asleep...

* * *

**That was it, I really hope you liked it... please leave a review.. thanks for reading and see ya!**


End file.
